The term colo-proctological pathologies means all disorders that directly or indirectly affect the recto-intestinal tract of the human body, such as, for example, haemorrhoids, anal rhagades, internal mucosal prolapses, anal fistulas, recto-vaginal fistulas, condylomata, rectoceles, anal cancer, polyps, anal fibrosis, hypertrophic anal papillae, rectal prolapse, ulcerative rectocolitis, polyposis, colorectal tumours and/or the like.
Various devices for aiding in the detection or treatment of the above-mentioned pathologies are known in the medical field, some of which have in common the presence of a retractor body with a handle, the retractor body being insertable in the anal cavity and associated with a light source capable of illuminating the inside of the retractor body when the latter is inserted.
The retractor body aids in dilating the side walls of the anal canal, which are contractile as they consist of muscular tissue, and the light source aids visibility inside the anal canal, which would otherwise be dark, so that the physician can perform a diagnosis or surgically operate.
In the prior art there exist various implementational solutions for transmitting light, by means of a light source, internally of the retractor body.
Among them, devices are known wherein the handle of the retractor body is removably connected to a light source.
The light emitted by the light source is then directed against a curved optical fibre, or body of transparent material defined in the art as a “light guide body”, which tends to direct the light internally of the retractor body.
The prior art solution presents several disadvantages.
In the case of a light source powered by means of an electric cable, the latter makes movement of the retractor body, specifically, rotation of the retractor body, inside the anal canal difficult, penalizing the instrument's manoeuverability.
To remedy this problem the light source is powered by means of a battery housed inside the handle.
Another disadvantage tied to the illuminating devices known in the art, irrespective of whether they are powered with an electric cable or battery, is the quantity of light dispersed by the light source in the retractor body.
In fact, the power radiated by the light source being equal, the optical fibre, or transparent light guide body, causes a dispersion of the light transmitted internally of the retractor body.
The dispersion is due to the interposition, between the light source and inside of the retractor body, of a further means which in any case absorbs part of the light radiated by the source.
Secondly, the curved shape of the optical fibre, or light guide body, necessary to direct the light beam into the retractor body, which has a horizontal axis, from the handle, whose axis is oblique relative to that of the retractor body, does not permit a complete deviation of the light inside the retractor body.
Moreover, a further disadvantage of these devices lies in the possibility that organic fluid may cover a portion of the optical fibre, or light guide body, thus reducing the power radiated by the light source internally of the retractor body.